Yu-Gi-Oh! Remix - Turn 1
Turn 1: It All Began Here.... ---- ???: It was a nice Duel, JOVI!! You beat me once again! Let’s Duel again sometime!! ---- Me: You were great, Pegasus! Maybe we should meet and have a real Duel!! Just see my account in Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia! And if you do want, come to my school instead of my house. I’m seldom staying in my house. ---- Pegasus: Yeah, I’ll take a look! ---- It was only a piece of my conversation with my opponent in an online Duel. I never thought that he will really come to my school. It was a sunny day when he came. I didn’t know it was him until he introduced himself! ---- Pegasus: Hey boy, could you tell me where Jovi is? ---- Me: You’re talking with him. But I don’t know you. Who are you? How do you know me? ---- Pegasus: Hey, you told me. Did you forget about me? I’m Pegasus. ---- Me: So you are Pegasus? But wait a minute, I think I’ve seen you. Where did I see you? Oh, you’re the president of Pegasus Corporation, a Konami branch that makes cards for South East Asia region! I can’t believe I dueled you! ---- Pegasus: There’s something I want to ask you. Have you ever been a tournament champion? You have such as great Dueling skill. I have no clue if you haven’t. ---- Me: I haven’t. ---- Pegasus: WHAT!? But why? ---- Me: That’s because there isn’t any tournament here. Your HQ is in Singapore. You came from there to here just to ask me about that? ---- Pegasus: Of course not! I want to test these things! ---- Me: Duel Disks? ---- Pegasus: Yeah! We are gonna sell these, but we have to test these first. You are the lucky one to be my opponent! ---- Me: It’s an honor! Let the Duel begin! ---- Me & Pegasus: DUEL!!!! ---- Both start with full 8000 LP. ---- Pegasus: I’m first! Draw! I summon Ancient Gear in Attack Mode, then I Special Summon another Ancient Gear by its own effect! Then Spell Card, Double Summon, activate! By Double Summon’s effect, I can Normal Summon one more monster, so I Tribute 2 Ancient Gears to summon Ancient Gear Golem! I Set two cards, turn end. ---- Me: Great, Ancient Gear Golem in the first turn! This is exciting! My turn, draw. Field Spell activate, Skyscraper! Now every time an Elemental Hero battles a monster with higher ATK, it gains 1000 ATK. And I activate my Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack Gear Golem! Infernal Rage! ---- Pegasus: What!? (LP: 7900) ---- Me: Flame Wingman monster’s effect! Whenever it destroys a monster, it inflicts damage to your Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster! ---- Pegasus: Nice one! (LP: 4900) But I activate Trap Card, Michizure! Whenever my monster is destroyed, I destroy another monster! So I destroy your Flame Wingman! ---- Me: Flame Wingman!? Da*n! I activate Continuous Spell, Future Fusion! By sending Elemental Hero Clayman and Bubbleman from my Deck to the Graveyard, in my 2nd Standby Phase after this card activation, I summon Elemental Hero Mudballman! I Set a card, and end my turn. ---- Pegasus: In your End Phase, I activate Continuous Trap, Solemn Wishes! Every time I draw, I gain 500 LP. A’right, it’s my turn, draw! (LP: 5400) I summon Ancient Gear Knight! You have no monster left! Ancient Gear Knight, Direct Attack! ---- Me: Trap Card activates, Negate Attack! Huh, it was so close. ---- Pegasus: My turn ends here. ---- Me: My turn, draw. I summon Elemental Hero Prisma! Activate Prisma’s effect. I show you my Shining Flare Wingman, so I send Sparkman from my Deck to the Graveyard. Now Prisma’s name is treated as Sparkman. Prisma, attack Ancient Gear Knight! ---- Pegasus: (LP: 4500) ---- Me: Turn End. ---- Pegasus: My turn, draw. (LP: 5000). Great! You’ve come! I activate Spell Card, Ancient Miracle! By removing from play Ancient Gear Golem and 2 Ancient Gears, I Fusion Summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! Ultimate Golem, attack Prisma! ---- Me: (LP: 5300) ---- Pegasus: Turn End. ---- Me: My turn, draw. (Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, a powerful monster with its invulnerability against Trap Card and Spell Card in when it attacks! How do I defeat it?) The effect of Future Fusion activates. I Fusion Summon Mudballman. Set a card, Turn End. ---- Pegasus: My turn, draw! (LP: 5500) Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon, activates! I destroy your Future Fusion! Because your Future Fusion is destroyed, your Mudballman is also destroyed! So I launch a Direct Attack! ---- Me: Huaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (LP: 900) That hurts! But I activate Trap Card, Compensation. For each multiple of 1000 points of Battle Damage I took, I draw 1 card. I took 4400 points of Battle Damage, so I draw 4 cards. ---- Pegasus: Turn End. So what are you gonna do? You only have 900 Life Points left. ---- Me: Let’s see. It’s my turn, draw. Hey, thanks because you attacked me! Now I’ll activate my 2nd Polymerization! I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader, come forth, Dark Paladin! ---- Pegasus: But its ATK is only 2900. My Ultimate Golem has 4400 ATK. One final blow from Ultimate Golem towards Dark Paladin would end this Duel! ---- Me: It’s not over yet! Spell Card, Miracle Fusion activates! I remove Flame Wingman and Sparkman in my Graveyard from play. Fusion Summon, Shining Flare Wingman! ---- Pegasus: What! ---- Me: Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard. I have six Elemental Heroes; they are Bubbleman, Clayman, Burstinatrix, Avian, Prisma, and Mudballman. Shining Flare Wingman gains 1800 ATK, so now its ATK is 4300 points and it gives damage to your Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster it destroys! Go, Shining Flare Wingman, attack Ultimate Golem. Solar Flare! ---- Pegasus: (LP: 200) ---- Me: Dark Paladin, Direct Attack! Super Magician Killer Wave! ---- Pegasus: No!!!!!! (LP: 0) I lost again! I thought I would win this time! ---- Me: Thanks for the Duel! Here’s your Duel Disk. ---- Pegasus: No, it’s yours. Take that as a prize because you beat me. Beside, after seeing the Duel Disks’ performance, I’m gonna make a tournament in this town using the Duel Disks next month. I hope you participate. ---- Me: Tournament?! I’d love too! Yeah, I’m gonna participate in. ---- Pegasus: Good. Oh, gotta go. See you in the tourney! ---- Me: See you! (A tournament, huh? Is he sure?) ---- Category:Chapters